


You're the only one that I love

by Sadlyamundane



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Flowers, Fluff, Hair Braiding, M/M, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-14
Updated: 2016-11-14
Packaged: 2018-08-31 00:26:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 324
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8555494
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sadlyamundane/pseuds/Sadlyamundane
Summary: Jace braids Meliorn's hair and shows off his knowledge of flowers





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [hauntedpapyrus](https://archiveofourown.org/users/hauntedpapyrus/gifts).



> Prompt from my darling parabatai.

Meliorn loves their hair, they really do, it’s the perfect length to make ponytails and little buns and let loose, but it can get very frizzy especially during the humid summer days.

Today was one of those days, Meliorn had spent the past fifteen minutes infornt of the mirror, trying to smooth out the fizziness to be able to put it up in a bun, but it wasn’t really working out, it actually wasn’t working out at all.

Meliorn groaned and tossed the hair brush aside. The cluttering noise caught Jace’s attention from across the room.

“What’s wrong?” Jace asked lowering the volume of the television.

Meliorn glanced at him through the mirror and gestured to their head and pouted “see this?”

Jace chuckled and slid off the bed “lemme help you” he said walking over to the dresser and picking up the brush.

Meliorn snorted but didn’t say anything as Jace went to work. It was calming to have Jace’s finger in their hair.

Meliorn hummed as Jace begun to braid their hair, adding several floral clips as he went.

“Where did you learn this?” Meliorn asked after seeing the beautiful French braid.

“Izzy” Jace responded tying the bottom of the braid “I had to do this for her when we were kids, Alec didn’t want to it,so I did, our parents were always busy, and Izzy always wanted her hair to be in some fancy new style every other day” he grinned “now it will come in handy” he added placing a swift kiss to Meliorn’s cheeks.

“Thank you” Meliorn blushed when they saw the arbutus berries in their braid. Jace hummed in acknowledgment and turned back to the television where he was watching a soccer game.

“Jace, darling do you know what these mean?” Meliorn asked. A soft smile settling on their face.

Jace nodded, his cheeks turning a soft shade of pink. “You are the only one I love”


End file.
